LP's Fight
by Ben the Chameleon
Summary: Some of my fave LP'ers duke it out before the "Sonic Heroes"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 This is How it Happened

Blood streamed down Aledog's mouth as he furiously fought with his opponent, Chuggaaconroy, in a fight contest "organized" by the so-called "Sonic Heroes."

Aledog grunted as Chuggaa landed as he landed a solid punch to the hedgehog's midsection. The punch was enough to make Aledog lose his breath for a couple of seconds.

And those precious seconds was enough for Emile to land that final punch to Alex's midsection.

The referee blew his whistle, ending the match as Aledog hit the floor hard.

The entire crowd of Mobians surrounded Chuggaa and carried him away, leaving Aledog all alone.

Aledog grunted as he stood up and swayed a little bit because he was still feeling the side effects of getting punched by a crocodile.

He slowed but surely made his way back to the locker room, only to meet his echidna buddy, Daikrai.

"Didn't go well, huh?" Dai asked.

Alex grabbed his towel and stepped into the shower. "What do you think?" he responded in an angry voice.

Daikrai flinched some at Aledog's harsh treatment of his buddy. "Look, it doesn't really matter. You'll get him next time."

Aledog turned on the water, letting it attempt to rinse off the bruises and the hatred. "What next time? You know those district leaders will kill whoever was the loser, right?"

Dai frowned. "Really?"

"Yes, REALLY!" Aledog yelled.

Max shook his head. "Calm down, Aledog."

Aledog sighed. _What did I do to get myself into this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2 Meeting the Others, Part 1

"Hey, Alex! Check this out!" Aledog's girlfriend, Brandy, said as she pointed out a flyer stuck to a district shop window.

Aledog stepped closer to Brandy and took a closer look at the flyer.

It read:

ATTENTION, ALL MOBIANS!

THE SONIC HEROES IS ORGANIZING A FIGHT CHALLENGE TO SEE WHO IS THE STRONGEST OF EACH DISTRICT! APPLY WITHIN!

"Um, Brandy. I'm not sure this is a good idea." Aledog said, running a finger through his head quills in desperation.

Brandy grabbed Alex's arm. "You'll do fine. I promise." She smiled her sweetest smile. "Please?"

The smile melted Aledog's heart. He smiled himself. "Okay, I guess I'll give it a try."

"You'll do well, Alex!" Brandy chided. "I'll be rooting for you."

And with that, Aledog stepped inside.

A 40-something year old echidna looked up from his newspaper as Aledog walked in. "You here to sign up for the tournament?" he asked without hesatation.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Aledog asked.

The echidna dropped his newspaper, fetching a sign-up sheet and a pen. "Just sign here."

Aledog did.

The echidna handed him a set of keys. "Head off to the locker room."

Alex grabbed them and headed off to the locker rooms, colliding with a navy blue cat.

"Hey, you got a problem there, buddy?" the cat snarled, a frown on his face.

"What's it to you?" Aledog responded.

"I just want to know your name so I can kick your butt in the tournament."

"Name's Alex."

"Rodney. And you better watch your back, Alex. I'm quick."

"Are you threating the hedgehog, Rodney?" came a voice from a pink fox behind Rodney.

"Lily, just shut up. I'm not." And with that, Rodney headed off in the opposite direction.

The pink fox grabbed Aledog's arm. "Anyway, name's Lily. You are?"

"Alex."

"Just ignore Rodney, Alex. He's too busy training for the tournament. Follow me and I'll show you some of the others here."


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 3 Meeting the Others, Part 2

Lily almost dragged Aledog along the ground to show him the other contenders.

The first one to notice them was a blue-green fox with a patch of something yellowly on his fur. His hazel eyes sparkled with the arrival of the new contender.

Lily stopped her dragging of Aledog, who immediately brushed himself off.

"Alex, I'd like for you to say hi to the first sign-up Mobian, Jon." she said.

Jon had a thoughtful frown on his face. The corner of one side twitched up in consideration, causing the yellowish patch to move upwards as well.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"Alex." Aledog responded.

"Well then, Alex, it's not easy around here. Trust me."

Alex gave a shrug. "Don't get what your going for, here."

Jon ran a finger through his fur. "Just wait 'till tomorrow."

"Hey, Jon! Who ya talkin' to?" a new voice entered the conservation. Said the voice belonged to a ebony colored echidna with a mark on his forehead which oddly resembled a scratch mark.

"Hey, Tim! Where were you?" Jon asked.

"You know, IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Figured."

Alex frowned. "And he is?" he said, gesturing to the Mobian Jon called Tim.

"Oh, that's Tim. He's an okay guy, even though he can be kinda annoying at times."

Soon, the 40-something year old echidna stuck his head in the locker room. "We're closing. Grab your stuff and get on outta here."

As the doors closed with all the Mobians outside, Aledog couldn't help but wonder what he had signed himself up for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The J-Man Show

As Aledog and the others were leaving the district sign-up place, a red-orange chameleon with spiky blue hair watched them from above.

A certain chameleon who just happened to be named Jordan.

His wrist communicator came on, showing a picture of Rodney the Cat.

Jordan sighed as he turned up the volume. "You got something, Rod?"

"I do. It's in the form of a hedgehog who calls himself Alex."

"I see him. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing yet..."

Later that night, Jordan stoodd underneath a glow of a street lamp some district personnel had forgotten to turn off.

"Okay, let's see what this Alex is." he muttered to himself, pulling up a database on his wrist communicator.

The file came up, reading:

ALEX "ALEDOG" SHEPARD

AGE: 18

GIRLFRIEND: BRANDY THE FOX, BETTER KNOWN AS MORBIDDREAMS13

That was as far as Jordan was able to see before the streetlight turned off and he faded off into the background.

Aledog awoke early the next morning, his first day of the "fight contest".

He walked into the kitchen, already to find out Brandy had already been awake and made breakfast.

"Hey, can't let ya go on an empty stomach!" Brandy needled and chuckled at her own joke. "Besides, today's your first day of the training. Eat heartly!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Basics

Later that morning, and after Alex had his breakfast, he was met outside the district sign-up place by Jon and Tim.

Jon was the first to notice him. "Hey, Alex! Over here!" he called, waving to get Aledog's attention.

Aledog got over to where Jon was. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Today's your first day of this, and let me tell you, it's like..."

"Boot camp!" Tim interjected.

Jon sighed. "Thank you, Tim, for filling something that wasn't what I was going to say!"

"You were looking for an opinion weren't you?"

If that was an anime, Jon would had have three dots over his head.

He turned around to face Alex. "Anyway, you'll see when you get inside."

"Hey, who's that your talking to?" came a new voice. Said voice belonged to a golden yellow crocodile who was carrying a boombox in his right arm. He eyed Aledog like he was a criminal or something.

"Sorry." Tim answered. "Jon and I forgot to tell you about him. Alex, meet Emile. Emile, Alex."

Emile seemed to smile, judging that Alex was an okay Mobian to hang out with. However, it was hard to tell he was smiling. He just seemed to move his mouth upwards slightly.

Soon, the doors of the place open and every contestant Mobian were herded in. Aledog instantly spotted someone he knew.

"Max!" he yelled, attracting the attention of a nearby brown echidna.

"Aledog!" he responded. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation."

"Had to come back early. Brandy got homesick.''

Daikrai frowned. "That had to hurt."

Soon, the two were separated as Aledog received his schedule and Dai was forced off to the little gym that somehow Aledog hadn't seen before.

Perched up on a nearby ledge was Jordan. He silently watched as everyone entered in.

"Perhaps I should get to know this Aledog." he muttered to himself, jumping off the ledge and disappearing the instant he hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Hut, two, three, four!" the drill instructor said to Dai, Rodney, and Tim as they each ran around a track in that gym.

Rodney had the lead, and Dai and Tim were right behind him.

"Man, I hope Aledog'll be okay here. After what happened with me." Dai thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Reflections

"Ten-Hut!" yelled the drill instructor to Dai, Tim, and Rodney. "Move it faster, people!"

"Dude, I hope he's kidding." Tim said to Max, drying himself off with his arm.

"I don't really know." Max answered.

"Double time it!" the drill instructor forced.

Max was already having a little trouble in single time.

Rodney turned his head and taunted them. "Hey, slowpokes! Might as well give up now. You know I'm going to win this, right!" he said.

"We'll see about that!" Tim yelled, putting on a burst of speed.

The drill instructor watched silently as Tim, Max, and Rodney ran around the track a couple more times, and then blew his whistle.

"Time's up!" he yelled.

Max shook his head. Last place again. It was all the same. Rodney would be first, followed by Tim and Max.

Tim fell into drill step beside Dai.

"Sometime I am going to beat him. Just he waits." Tim promised.

In spite of his tired self, Max had to smile. "You'll get him sometime, dude."

"And that sometime will be soon."

"Yeah, we just need to be focused on beating Rodney."

After he finished saying that, Jon poked his head through the doorway. "Max. Rodney and a couple of others are looking for you." he said nervously.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"He said they wanted to see you pronto."


End file.
